


【暴卡】self-mutilation（R18G,血表现,自毁表现,产卵提及）

by pdddyxl



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 13:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16599158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pdddyxl/pseuds/pdddyxl
Summary: 血表现/自毁表现/产卵提及。





	【暴卡】self-mutilation（R18G,血表现,自毁表现,产卵提及）

雌性章鱼在交配生育后会将自己饿死，因为它们脑中分泌的化学物质命令他们暴力自毁。科学上解释为，这是为了防止母体吃掉自己的卵。

而卡尔顿展现出了类似的行为，他同意为暴乱延续后代，创造更多更为强大的共生体。可是他却在孕育产卵过后表现出了极高的自残倾向。

暴乱仍可以通过食人来稳定自身供给，当然他也可以随时更换一个宿主来摆脱卡尔顿现在糟糕的状态，换而言之，抛弃现在这个残破的宿主，可是他有些于心不忍。或许是身为外星生命体对于人类这种脆弱的生物的同情心在作祟，暴乱依旧潜伏在卡尔顿的身体里，帮助他调整身体运作，平衡各个器官正常工作。

不管怎么说，卡尔顿才是孩子们的母体不是吗。暴乱不断在卡尔顿的脑中提醒他什么时候应该进食，什么时候应该休息睡眠，最开始人类还会麻木的对他的话做出反应，但是现在卡尔顿的大脑仿佛已经对这样的讯号做不出任何反应了。他可以听到，他会回应，可是他的四肢依旧不为所动，只能依靠暴乱控制他的身体勉强他进食。而很显然最开始暴乱做的并不好，但是最近他已经有些习惯了，他欺骗自己这并不是他们之间产生了什么感情，而是他要活下去。卡尔顿是他的宿主，因为他们的相容性很好，暴乱不想更换宿主，所以他要保持卡尔顿也可以很好的活下去。

卵已经逐渐到了成熟期，破壳而出了，而越发瘦弱的母体却把自己长久地关在房间里，面对着墙角，麻木的用身体不断撞击墙壁。先是在身上创造出大大小小的淤青，又将自己的膝盖弄得血肉模糊。  
卡尔顿阴沉地坐在房间里，因为撞击而造成的无法短时间痊愈的伤口布满了他的身体各处，他时常会把伤处的血肉撕扯下来吃掉。暴乱看到卡尔顿低头用力撕咬自己小臂的样子，就仿佛他失去了痛觉，而那个小臂不是他的一样。他用力把牙齿嵌入自己手臂上已经有些血肉模糊的伤处，狠狠地将那里已经有些松动的软肉扯下来，如此往复，暴露出皮肉之下的白骨森森。

当然暴乱会用自身能力恢复母体这样的自残造出的伤口，不至于让他的宿主最终因此而死亡，事实上他也不想让卡尔顿因此死掉。他会安抚卡尔顿，控制卡尔顿进食，又或者时不时地露出自己原本的面貌，同卡尔顿讲话，用自己柔软的、流体一样的身体包裹住卡尔顿安抚。甚至暴乱曾经钻进卡尔顿的脑中试图寻找原因，而后他发现是人类脑垂体中分泌的化学物质促使卡尔顿在产卵之后选择了自毁。暴乱尝试着阻止，但是他无法控制大脑所分泌的物质。除了更换宿主延续自我之外，暴乱对此无法干涉，如果他不选择另一位宿主，那么现在他唯一能做的也只是勉强维持这具躯体以最低限度「活着」而已。 暴乱不得不承认他不懂人类，太过纤细敏感、太过脆弱，也太过惹人疼爱。同时他也不得不承，认是他要求他的宿主作为母体孕育子嗣，最终才导致人类大脑紊乱，最终分泌出这样的化学物质促使人类走向自毁死亡。

在更高级的外星生物面前，人类作为基因载具，理所当然的被宇宙运作安排的卑微而又渺小。

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> 我竟然觉得最后姦尸play也可以来一波…


End file.
